


Got to Get Back to the Future

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: A mishap with the Eclipse Gate's destruction sends eight wizards back to their original time period.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[GBF]**

**Got to Get Back to the Future**

**[GBF]** **  
Wilderness of Ishgar, Earth Land, X300s**

After destroying the Eclipse Gate in the year X791, Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and Rogue Cheney were surprised as well as dismayed to find themselves far into the past alongside a relative of their friend, Lucy Heartfilia, named Anna Heartfilia who explained how the Eclipse Gate was used to send the six of them as well as the five Dragons sealed within their charges to the future in a bid to destroy Acnologia. While Anna was in a position to Magically acclimatize all of them to their newfound time period upon arrival in X777, at the time, she was immediately worried about the Dragon Slayers when they were separated from her and went out to find them before becoming sidetracked by the Space Between Time brought into being by the time travel. After a formal reconciliation, the group of six decided to find some way to wait out the following four hundred years one way or another, so that they could return to their friends in the future. While Anna did bring up a good point of ending Acnologia in the past all things considering, Natsu and the others were reluctant to actually change the future out of concern of erasing their friends from the Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, and beyond from existence, so it was agreed to just find their way back to X791 or so.

It was on their travels that the five Dragon Slayers and their teacher found a lone surviving Dragon that was actually a former Human Queen named Irene Belserion, who Anna recognized as the creator of Dragon Slayer Magic much to the others shock and awe. Feeling bad for Irene's circumstances and needing an ally in the X300s, Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers decided to send some of their own antibodies that kept them from becoming Dragons into Irene which turned her back into her Human form that reminded the five of their future friend, Erza Scarlet, by looks and smell alike. The fact that she was pregnant was also concerning. While Anna tended to a joyfully sobbing Irene, the Dragon Slayers took to a private conversation.

"You guys don't think what I'm thinking, right?" Sting inputted first.

"I'm afraid I can't help but think what you're thinking, Sting." Rogue said gravely.

"But what do we do about what we're thinking?" Wendy asked unsurely.

"If meddling with the past is what I'm thinking what's going on, then I'm afraid thinking won't help at all." Said Gajeel before turning to Natsu. "What do you think?"

Admittedly off track with the way his friends were saying, Natsu finally spoke. "I'm afraid we don't have a lot of options, but to talk to her about Erza."

"How do you know that name?" Irene interjected at last after her crying came to an end. Capturing their attention, she added. "I planned on giving my unborn daughter that name before everything went to hell. It seems too coincidental that you'd know it."

Seeing the implications from the nervous looks on her students' faces, Anna attempted to dissuade. "It would be hard for you to believe anyway, Irene. It's best not to get a headache."

Smiling at Anna's obvious nervousness, Irene then went to Natsu before kissing him on the lips much to everyone's shock before saying. "Try me."

**[GBF]**

**Thought over this idea recently and it just seemed promising. The title can be considered the inverse of Samurai Jack's theme song, if you want, but depending on how this would be played as a longer story, I can imagine that the time travel would play out either like the former or the Transformers Story of Binaltech. Whichever comes first. I thought about adding Anna to the pairing mix as well, but I didn't have much of an idea of how to regress her in age without doing the same for Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers, so you know.**

**Just let me know if anyone is inspired.**


	2. Chapter Two

**[GBF]**

**Chapter Two**

**[GBF]**

**Later**

With Irene's Human form restored, the group of seven found a nice enough place to set up camp. Upon starting a fire, Anna and her old students decided to tell their story to Irene at last, at least as much they felt they could tell her. Having no reason to disbelieve them, Irene saw the truth in their words, even though she couldn't help but feel confused about a few crucial parts.

"If some of you knew my unborn child in your time, yet didn't know about me until now, then who raised Erza? How did I even turn back into a Human to give birth to her, anyway?"

A bit stomped from Irene's questions as the rest of his friends were, Natsu thought hard on what he remembered before saying as best he could. "Well, from what I remember what Erza, uh, our Erza, anyway, told us, or will tell us, is that she was pretty much raised by the people in a nice enough village with no idea who her parents were, except that she was born in X765." He then scratched the back of his head uneasily when he thought about the Tower of Heaven before adding. "Then some stuff happened which lead to her joining the Fairy Tail Guild at the age of eleven a year before we came to the future."

"There are guilds devoted to Magic in the future?" Irene asked curiously.

"There's none of that in this time?" Sting couldn't help but wonder with everyone except Rogue and Anna confused as well.

"From what I understand upon arriving in the future, the concept was brought into being in the early X630s or so." Anna clarified before chuckling. "There's actually a story that the Guiltina Wizard who brought the first Magic Guild together was a self-taught Dragon Slayer, but that's literally a story for another time."

"Okay, well, that's new." Gajeel commented sarcastically. "Since when are Dragon Slayers self-taught?"

"Maybe it's a Second Generation thing?" Wendy offered unsurely.

"Don't look at us, though." Rogue said as he and Sting shook their heads when all eyes fell upon them.

"Yeah, we're Thirded, remember?" Sting reminded. "How should we know the full ideas behind how Dragon Lacrima are made and used?"

Hearing the talk made Irene hum in contemplation. "I should probably look up the old drawing board at some point for the sake of argument with all this information." She then chuckled. "Especially since I can draw at the Human level again."

"All I know is that this time travel crap is hurting my brain something fierce." Natsu groaned before adding. "I mean, we're probably changing the future even as we walk and talk, but I have no idea how our younger selves will react to everything when they show up in X777."

"It is confusing." Rogue agreed. "I've actually been wondering if the world we grew up in will change at all, though. As far as we know, history might as well have split in two from the Earth Land we find ourselves in now and the Earth Land we unexpectedly left behind."

"Rogue, if you said that to give Salamander the justification to become the would've been Titania's stepfather, let it be known that I'm not in the mood for such sick nonsense." Gajeel told him sharply.

Natsu couldn't restrain a scoff at that even as the others gaped in shock at the implications. "Like you know anything about finding love and raising kids."

"What I know is that my whole life is lost forever because of you idiots!" A voice that sounded like Rogue's, yet wasn't spoken by him, yelled angrily.

"Look out!" Irene pointed towards a mix of White and Shadow Dragon Magics being fired towards them which forced Anna and the six Dragon Slayers to disperse in hopes of avoiding it. With all eyes on the source of the shot, they soon saw an older, mix-haired version of Rogue looking towards them hatefully. "What the hell?" Irene wondered in bewilderment as she turned to Anna, who looked at the new person with sad eyes as the other Dragon Slayers reacted with anger.

"How many times do we have to get rid of you?!" Natsu demanded as he, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and the younger Rogue prepared for a fight.

"I'm sorry, but who is he supposed to be?" Irene asked in serious confusion while pointing at the older Rogue.

"Let's just say he's me in a misshaped far future." Rogue quickly answered for Irene's benefit before turning back to his counterpart.

"Wait!" Anna cried out as she interceded between her group and the Future Rogue. "I know that all of you didn't reunite on the best circumstances, but please yet me talk to him." She said to the former before turning to the latter without getting anyone's answer. "Rogue, listen to me, you have every right to be mad at the world. I honestly blame myself for not being there for any of you growing up when you would've needed someone to watch over you, but taking it out on your friends, your very family, won't solve anything. I beg of you, Rogue, please stop this rampage."

After an intense moment of glaring at Anna, Future Rogue snapped. "You don't understand, old woman! I expected my suffering to have ended before it even began when the Eclipse Gate was destroyed, but instead, I now exist as a walking paradox in a time that isn't my own! I have no life, and I don't see any reason why you mongrels should still keep yours!" With an angry roar, he then leaped towards the group of seven as Wendy and the young men stepped forward to protect Anna and Irene in the insuring fight.

**[GBF]**

**Had some thoughts for continuation to a degree, so here we are. I'll see how this second piece is received first before I get started on more parts.**

**Also, I just wanted to let it be known that I decided to scrap my Alvarez Prince and Garou Knight Natsu story ideas. As much as they sound good, I figured that the first one wouldn't be as good in practice, so long as Alvarez remains unexplored in the manga/anime/movies/whatever, and I think a Rune Knight Natsu would be enough for Fiore and Earth Land as well, but I intend to let Alvarez and the Kingdom of Fiore play rolls in my future Dark Mage and Rune Knight Natsu stories. Speaking of content, after some recent thinking, I've decided to include the anime/movie fillers in full from Fairy Tail, One Piece, and perhaps Bleach, if I can get even a single long-term story idea for that last fandom, in my fanfiction writing, so expect to see Sonya and Mary Hughes among other characters soon enough in my works. That's all for now.**


	3. Chapter Three

**[GBF]**

**Chapter Three**

**[GBF]**

Before the fight could properly begin, though, a massive Dragon's Roar overtook the six Dragon Slayers by surprise, and when Future Rogue tried get back up, he found his limbs telekinetically restrained by the new arrival, a brown-haired young woman with blue eyes who quickly turned to Gajeel and said.

"Use your Magic to cuff him!"

"Uh, right!" Gajeel exclaimed as he went to Future Rogue and with his abilities as an Iron Dragon Slayer, forged iron cuffs that bounded the latter's arms and legs as well as an iron muzzle over his mouth before knocking him out with a punch to the head.

With that done with, Gajeel and the rest of his group turned to the newcomer who showed an apologetic smile and introduced herself with a respectful bow.

"My name is Sonya, and I apologize for interfering."

"Uh, no problem." Natsu replied uncertainly as he and the others wondered who the new Dragon Slayer was.

"Your status as a Dragon Slayer has a recent smell to it." Irene said to Sonya with a sniff of her nose before then started to think hard. "But where did you get such power from? Was it one of those Dragons who fled out of Ishgar?"

"Uh, no." Sonya denied with a sad frown before adding. "In fact, when I apologized for interfering, I didn't just mean with fight, but with the Eclipse Gate's first use as well."

Anna and her charges gasped before exclaiming. "What?!"

Sonya sighed before going into detail. "When I was younger, a group of Dragons fatally wounded me, but when Acnologia then appeared, all but one of the Dragons was killed with the lone survivor, Animus, enchanting his soul into my body." She then sheepishly scratched the back of her head as she added. "Of course, at the time, Animus appeared to me as a Human being through Thought Projection Magic, so I didn't know he was a Dragon incubating within me until X791."

"I'm familiar with Animus." Anna commented as all eyes turned to her. "Both the Dragon who supposedly died years before now and the King of Stella that rose to power after our arrival in the future."

"I guess controlling what your Thought Projection looks comes in handy when you're leading a revolution followed by a whole country." Said Rogue.

"Then you went through the Eclipse Gate as well?" Sting asked Sonya for confirmation.

She nodded. "Yes, once Animus and I learned of the Gate, it seemed like a good way to escape Acnologia's wrath, so we sneaked into the original ceremony and followed you to X777."

Anna slapped her left knee in realization. "And all this time I thought it was Layla's lack of Aquarius' Key that led to us separating!"

"That's not exactly a great way to endear yourself to new friends." Natsu couldn't help but tell Sonya before adding. "No offense."

"None taken." Sonya said in a just as unhappy tone of voice. "Still, that's all then, and Animus had to tell me the truth as well as make me a true Dragon Slayer after the circumstances changed."

"But we still haven't figured out what to do with this problem ourselves." Wendy said in dismay. "We may very well be stuck in the past for good."

"And we're probably changing the future we knew already just from doing a good deed." Gajeel couldn't help but grumble as Irene nervously played with her fingers.

"Would the Space Between Time be of use to us, though?" Sonya asked at last.

"The what?" The six conscious Dragon Slayers said in confused unison while Anna stepped forward to Sonya with a surprised expression.

"You know about that?!" She screamed in shock.

Sonya merely shrugged with a smile and replied. "Animus had been looking into multiple things in just fourteen years."

"Do I dare ask what you two are talking about?" Rogue asked them dryly.

Anna sighed before answering. "I had considered using it to help us get back to the future, but that's assuming it's already formed by now and that we can even survive in it."

"Oh, boy." Natsu groaned with his friends not all that happy either.

**[GBF]**

**Did a lot of other things, so I just wanted to get Part 3 done with and then do more work.**


End file.
